Liebe auf Umwegen
by Draconia1
Summary: Ohh, die Geschichte hab ich vor 6 Jahren geschrieben und die Namen geändert.. Habt Mitleid...vor allem mit dem Horrorschreibstil


Verschwitzt rannten wir über das Tennisfeld

**_Tja, also, zu dieser Geschichte muss ich was sagen. Ich hab die vor etwa 6 Jahren geschrieben, also mit 14. Das war so die Bravo- Kurzliebesromanzeit. So ist auch der Stil. Ich hab einfach die Namen geändert -natürlich in mein Lieblingspairing - , ach ja, die Namen Yuri und Kazuya...mmmh, okok, die sind aus Wedding Peach, aber mir sind keine anderen Namen eingefallen; also, das sollen aber nicht die gleichen Personen sein, denn Kazuya und Yuri sind ja mein 2. Lieblingspairing ;o))_**

**_ _**

**_So, also habt bitte Mitleid mit dem Horrorschreibstil einer damals14jährigen.... Thx_**

Liebe auf Umwegen 

Verschwitzt rannten wir über das Tennisfeld. Mila, unsere Tennistrainerin hatte kein Erbarmen mit uns. Noch ein letztes Doppel, dann waren wir endlich erlöst.

Lachend und erzählend verschwanden wir in der Duschkabine. Mimi, meine beste Freundin erzählte von ihrem Freund Michael, der in den USA lebte.

Ich seufzte leise. Einen Freund. Einen Freund hätte ich auch gerne.

Frisch und mit nassen Haaren schlenderten wir zu unseren Fahrrädern.

„Tschau, Midori! Bis später im ‚Globetrotter'!"

Das Globetrotter war ein Jugendtreff, in dem sich Jugendliche zu einem Cappuchino treffen konnten.

„Bye, Sora! Treffen wir uns auch im Globetrotter?" hörte ich plötzlich Mimi. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir schon bei Mimis Haus angekommen waren. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten beide den ganzen Tag, deshalb hatte sie sturmfreie Bude.

„Jaaa, vielleicht. Ich ruf dich an", gab ich ohne große Lust zurück.

„Tschau Mimi!" Unaufmerksam radelte ich aus einer Gasse auf die Hauptsrasse. Da hörte ich ein Hupen und dann wurde alles schwarz. 

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich ein besorgtes Gesicht mit braunen Haaren, grünen Augen und einigen Sommersprossen. 

Er sagte: „Na endlich. Mensch, bin ich froh", dann wandte er sich zu mir und fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich? Tut dir irgendetwas weh?"

Jetzt merkte ich erst, dass ich in einem Krankenwagen war. Ich konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf nicken, dann wurde wieder alles schwarz.

Ich wachte mit einem stechenden Schmerz im rechten Bein auf und merkte, dass es in einem Gips lag. An meinem Bett stand das süße Gesicht. Er konnte höchstens 17 Jahre alt sein.

„Ich heiße Kazuya", sagte das Gesicht, „du bist mir ins Auto geradelt."

Ich versuchte zu sprechen, doch bei seinem Anblick brachte ich kein Wort heraus. 

Er fing an zu lachen, als er mein Gesicht sah:" Sehe ich so schrecklich aus, dass du vor Angst kein Ton rausbringst?" 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du siehst witzig aus, wie du das so mit deinem Gips liegst", sagte er.

„Danke", brachte ich endlich heraus.

„Du kannst ja sprechen. Das ist toll. Kannst du mir auch deinen holden Namen nennen?"

„Klar. Ich heiße Sora", sagte ich grinsend.

In diesem Moment kam meine Mutter ins Zimmer und Kazuya verzog sich in eine Ecke. Nachdem meine Mum wieder gegangen war, kam er zu mir und verabschiedete sich: „Bye, ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du mir das immer sagen. Ich muss schließlich etwas gutmachen. Es ist ja immerhin meine Schuld, dass du hier bist."

Ich wollte sagen: Ja, ich habe einen Wunsch. Bleib da!, aber ich traute mich nicht. Daher schüttelte ich den Kopf: „Nein, ich brauche nichts. Tschüß. Und komm mich mal wieder besuchen."

Als die Tür zufiel rief ich Mimi an. Die beschwerte sich erst einmal, dass ich so lange nicht angerufen hätte: „Mensch Sora, warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Jetzt brauchen wir auch nicht mehr zu gehen."

Ich erzählte Mimi, was passiert war und sie versprach sofort zu kommen. Ich wartete 15 Minuten, dann ging die Tür auf und Mimi stand tränenüberströmt vor mir. Ich fragte sie: „Mimi, was ist los. Mach erst mal die Tür zu und dann erzähl was los ist."

„Mein Freund, Michael," sie weinte wieder los, „er hat Schluss gemacht. Am Telefon. Und er hat nicht mal selbst angerufen, sondern es durch einen Freund ausrichten lassen."

Ich war entsetzt: „So ein Feigling. Der ist ja total bescheuert!" Die arme mimi. Ihr ging es überhaupt nicht gut. Ich versuchte sie zu trösten. Aber sie wollte nur noch Heulen. Schon kurz nach ihrem Auftauchen verschwand sie wieder nach Hause.

Kazuya besuchte mich jeden Tag und versuchte mich aufzuheitern, was sich in bunten Blümchen auf dem Gips ausdrückte.

Als ich nach einer Woche auf Krücken das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte, holte mich – natürlich – Kazuya ab. Meine Mutter war im Geschäft und sie wusste, dass Kazuya mich abholte. Ich bat ihn noch in mein Zimmer und stellte Cola und Knabberzeug auf den Tisch.

„Hast du gute Musik? Ich höre total gerne Green Day (jaja, ich weiß, is halt schon uralt die Geschichte ;o) )", fragte Dennis.

„Ja, Green Day ist klasse2, sagte ich in die ersten Takte von Basket Case. (ohoh, ASBACHuralt!)

Eine Weile saßen wir da und hörten der Musik zu. Dann sagte Kazuya, dass er gehen müsse, da er noch eine wichtige Verabredung hatte.

Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Er hatte eine Freundin.

Traurig begleitete ich ihn zur Tür. Er ging, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Als die Tür hinter ihm in Schloss gefallen war, begann ich zu heulen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange, auf jeden Fall muss ich eingeschlafen sein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war es viertel nach 9.

Ich erschrak: „Mist, total verpennt. Ach, jetzt ist das auch egal" Vorsichtig und langsam stand ich auf. Mit den Krücken zu laufen war schwer. Da fiel mir der gestrige Tag ein und ich wurde sofort wieder traurig. Ich war eben nicht sein Traumgirl. Rote Haare, kleine Nase und Sommersprossen. Und dazu noch ziemlich hellhäutig, na ja, käseweiß.

Meine Mutter war schon im Blumenladen. In der Küche standen Brötchen und Kaffee bereit. Ich ließ es mir schmecken. Dann rief ich Matt, meinen besten Freund an, der mit einer Erkältung im Bett lag. Er war schon mein bester Kumpel seit ich denken konnte. Er war 16, wie ich und ich konnte ihm mein Herz ausschütten. Und das tat ich auch. Ich erzählte von dem Unfall an bis zum heutigen Morgen alles.

Matt sagte: „Bist du dir sicher, dass er eine Freundin aht? Vielleicht hat er sich auch mit einem Kumpel getroffen."

„Nein. Er sagte, eine WICHTIGE Verabredung. Oh Matt, er hat bestimmt eine Freundin, was soll ich machen? Bitte hilf mir!"

„Ok, Sora. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich regle das irgendwie. Wie heisst Kazuya denn mit Nachnamen?"

„Mmm, ich glaube Tzunogiba"

„Was? Kazuya Tzunogiba? Das ist ein na ja, Kumpel aus meiner Clique."

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung: „Ehrlich? Klasse! Matt, du bist ein Schatz, ich werf dir bei Gelegenheit auch mal wieder einen Stein in den Garten. Machs gut, Matt. Und vergiss nicht, ihn auszuquetschen, Tschau!"

Ichwar total happy. ER war in Matts Clique. Dann war er auch bei uns auf der Schule. Ich habe ihn vorher noch nie bemerkt. Ich überlegte, ob ich Mimi anrufen sollte. Aber ihr Freund hatte ja mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Schade.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich wieder zur Schule.

Da kam Matt auf mich zu: „Hi Sora. Ich habe Kazuya ganz unauffällig ausgequetscht. Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ich gestern versucht habe bei ihm anzurufen und er nicht da war. Und jetzt rate mal, wo er war...bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also drückte ich Matt ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Rein freundschaftlich versteht sich. Er wurde ganz rot und stammelte: „he, lass das. Ich denke, du magst Kazuya?"

In der großen Pause ging, oder besser humpelte ich zu Kazuya. Er begrüßte mich, indem er mireinen Kuss auf die Nase gab. Jetzt wurde ich rot: „He, doch nicht vor allen Leuten, Kazuya."

Die anderen lachten. Kazuya nahm mich bei der Hand und zog mich in eine stille Ecke des Schulhofes. Dort schaute er mir tief in die Augen und sagte: „Ich hab mich total in dich verliebt, Sora."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an, während in meinem Bauch Abermillionen Schmetterlinge zu sein schienen: „In mich?"

„Ja, in dich. Du bist so niedlich mit deinen roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen", sagte er, dann küsste er mich sanft auf den Mund.

Ich fühlte mich wie im 7. Himmel und bemerkte nicht, dass Matt zu uns rübersah.

Ich lud Kazuya zu mir nach Hause ein.

Während den restlichen Schulstunden dachte ich nur noch an Kazuya und zu Hause richtete ich alles für seinen Besuch her, so gut es mit meinem Gipsbein eben ging.

Endlich läutete es. Kazuya stand mit einem riesigen Strauß Rosen vor der Tür. Ich freute mich sehr über die Blumen. Dann gingen wir in mein Zimmer.

Dort saßen wir zunächst auf der Couch, dann begannen wir uns zu küssen. Mehr passierte nicht.

Wir erzählten von uns, auch dass Kazuya nächste Woche Geburtstag hat.

Er sagte: „Den feiern nur wir beide."

Darüber war ich froh.

Am nächsten Morgen überlegte ich, was ich Dennis schenken könnte. Eine CD, oder Parfüm oder ein Sweatshirt? Ich entschied mich für eine CD von Green Day...und musste dabei an unser erstes Treffen denken.

Mimi, die sich von dem Trennungsschmerz wieder erholt hatte, war so lieb und amchte für mich die Besorgungen.

Dann kam Kazuyas Geburtstag. Ich war total aufgeregt. Doch dann klingelte das Telefon und Kazuya war dran. Er war ganz heiser und sagte: „Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber ich bin total erkältet. Wir müssen unsere Feier leider verschieben."

Eine Welle der Enttäuschung stieg in mir auf: „Wieso? Ist es denn so schlimm?"

Als ich den Hörer auflegte, dachte ich, wie soll ich denn die nächsten Tage verbringen? Ich sterbe ja vor Langeweile. Dann fiel mir Matt ein. Ich wählte seine Nummer. „Ishida?", meldete sich Matts Vater.

„Guten Tag, Herr Ishida. Ist Yamato zu sprechen?"

„Hallo Sora. Nein, er ist zu einer Freundin, lernen."

Ich fühlte, dass ich sauer auf die Freundin von Matt war. Oh Gott, bin ich jetzt eifersüchtig auf Matts Freundin? Ich liebe doch Kazuya!

„Äh, ja, danke Herr Ishida. Sagen sie Matt bitte, dass er mich zurückrufen soll. Tschüss!"

10 Minuten später klingelte das Telefon.

„Sora? Hi, ich bins Matt. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Ja. Was machst du morgen? Kazuya ist krank und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagte ich.

Matt überlegte kurz: „Klar kann ich. Kommst du zu mir?"

„Ja, bis dann!"

Ich war erleichtert, dass ich nicht daheim rumsitzen musste.

Um 13:30Uhr klingelte ich bei Ishida. Matts Vater öffnete die Tür:" Matt ist noch nicht da, aber du kannst in seinem Zimmer warten, ich muss zur Arbeit, tschüss"

„Tschüss!"

Ich humpelte mit den Krücken langsam in Matts Zimmer und setzte mich auf den einzigen Stuhl am Schreibtisch.

Ich wollte ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift aus einer Schublade holen, da sah ich sein Tagebuch.

Es war nicht richtig abgeschlossen worden. „Leg es zurück" sagte meine innere Stimme, aber ich ignorierte sie und schlug das Buch auf. Da stand:

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ _

_Sora hatsich in den größten Aufreißer der Stadt verliebt. Ausgerechnet in Kazuya. Er hat doch für jeden Monat eine andere Freundin._

_Ich will nicht, dass er Sora wehtut, dafür liebe ich sie viel zu sehr._

_Aber ich kann ihr das auch nicht sagen, weil sie das ebenfalls verletzen würde. Aber sie würde mir sowieso nicht glauben._

_Kazuya hat mir ein blaues Auge angedroht, wenn ich Sora sage, dass er nur mit ihr spielt. Ich liebe sie, aber ich bin nur ein Kumpel._

_Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Ich habe Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft daran zerbricht. Was soll ich nur machen?_

_ _

_Matt_

_ _

Ich konnte mich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen vor Schreck. Matt liebte mich, aber ich liebte Kazuya. Aber warum ist in mir dann ein Gefühl von eifersucht gegenüber Matts Freundin aufgestiegen? 

Meine Gefühle spielten verrückt.

Ob Kazuya wirklich so war, wie Matt ihn beschrieb? Nein, nie. Nicht Kazuya. Er war so liebevoll.

Ich schlug das Buch zu und legte es auf seinen Platz zurück.

Kurze Zeit später kam Matt zurück. Er bemerkte nichts.

Wir gingen zunächst in ein Eiscafé und dann zum Arzt, wegen meinem Gips.

„In 3 Wochen kannst du wieder ohne Gips laufen."

Ich jubelte: „Na endlich!"

Die nächste Woche verbrachte ich mit Matt. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich komisch dabei.

Bald darauf war Kazuja wieder gesund. Er rief an und lud mich ins Globetrotter ein.

Die drei Wochen mit Gips vergingen schnell und dann durfte der Gips endlich ab. Ich durfte zwar noch kein Tennis spielen, aber die 2 Wochen bis zum nächsten Tennistraining brachte ich auch noch rum.

In der Schule ging es aufwärts und auch mit Kazuya lief es super.

Von Matts Eintrag erzählte ich ihm nichts.

Als ich eines Tages bei Kazuya auf der Couch saß und mit ihm schmusen wollte, drückte er mich weg und sagte: „Hör doch auf. Willst du immer nur kuscheln und knutschen? Mensch, bist du langweilig!"

Ich war geschockt. Wie konnte er mir das antun? Kazuya sah mein Gesicht und sagte plötzlich in einem sanften Ton: „Es tut mir leid, mein Schatz. Bitte gib mir noch eine Chance"

„Tausende", flüsterte ich.

Einige Tage später, ich kam gerade vom Tennistraining, sah ich ein schmusendes Pärchen.

So geht es mir auch dachte ich. Doch dann lösten sich die Köpfe voneinander und ich sah – Kazuya! 

Ich drehte mich um und rannte weinend davon.

Ich rannte zu Mimi.

„Was ist denn los, Sora?"

Ich erzählte ihr, was ich gesehen hatte.

Am nächsten Tag machte er Schluss.

Ab diesem Tag lag ich nur in meinem Zimmer und hörte laut Musik. Ich ging nur noch für die Schule aus dem Haus. Als die erste 6 in mein Leben flatterte und das ausgerechnet in Japanisch, meinem besten Fach, machte mich das nur noch trauriger.

Nach einigen Wochen ging es mir wieder besser. Ich spielte wieder Tennis und die 6 bügelte ich auch aus.

In dieser Zeit wollte ich aber von Jungs nichts wissen. Mimi versuchte mich zu trösten: „ Komm, es gibt noch so viele Jungs..."

Da erzählte ich ihr von Matts Tagebucheintrag.

„Ist das wahr, Sora? Oh je."

Zur Ablenkung lud sie mich ins Kino ein.

Nach dem Film schlenderten wir lachend die Strasse entlang und trafen Matt – mit einem Mädchen.

Ich spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Nein, bitte nicht, das darf nicht wahr sein. Jetzt, wo ich Matt mit einem Mädchen sah, merkte ich, wie sehr ich ihn mochte, doch es war zu spät. Er hatte ein anderes Mädchen.

Da ging Mimi zu den beiden und fragte sie irgendetwas.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben; als ich aufsah, sah ich Matt auf mich zukommen: „Hi Sora. Wie geht's?"

Doch das Mädchen kam zu uns gelaufen und sagte: „Komm, Matt. Wir haben immer noch kein Geschenk für mich gefunden."

„Jaja, ich komme. Das ist übrigens Yuri, meine Stiefschwester", sagte Matt mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich warf Mimi einen Blick zu.

„Können Sora und ich nicht mit euch kommen?", fragte Mimi ganz plötzlich.

„Klar könnt ihr" sagte Yuri.

Matt und ich liefen etwas hinter Yuri und Mimi, die angeregt über Mode diskutierten.

Plötzlich legte Matt den Arm um mich. Wir blieben stehen. Ich drehte mich zu Matt und schaute ihm in die tiefblauen Augen.

„Du, Sora...ich..also..ich liebe dich!"

Statt einer Antwort packte ich Matt beim Kragen, zog ihn zu mir herunter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, in dem wir ewig versanken.

ENDE


End file.
